Promises
by Innoverse
Summary: Percy and Annabeth liked to keep the more emotional moments of their relationship to themselves. But that still didn't stop Piper from stumbling across a few, and learning a valuable lesson along the way. Percabeth, fluff. One-shot.


**Hi, it's Rachel here (or... you know, Innoverse)! So this was born when I was suddenly slammed by Percabeth feels at eleven o' clock at night, and wanted to write something cute and mildly deep. It's in Piper's POV, kind of like an outside view of Percabeth. I kind of like it. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**If you like my stories, follow me; sallyjacksoning on tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO.**

* * *

_**- Promises: Piper's POV -**_

* * *

Piper had never seen Annabeth so happy the entire time she'd known her.

Even if they were on a giant warship, sailing over the ocean to face an army of bloodthirsty giants and a primordial goddess with some serious anger issues, she was practically floating on air the entire time. Or floating on water, if you will. For the first eight months Piper had known Annabeth, she'd only seen her smile _once_. She had always looked so exhausted and worn out, stressed with no way to let it out. She'd worked constantly, trying to keep herself busy, but she had always looked miserable no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

But now, she was constantly smiling—whether she had a reason to or not. The worry lines and dark circles had faded, and there was a certain sparkle of life in her eyes that Piper hadn't seen before. She laughed a lot, too, and managed to stay positive in even the most hopeless situations. And it was all because of one boy—Percy. Piper had never thought that a person could have that kind of effect on someone, or that two people could care about each other so deeply at such a young age.

Piper had found herself smiling more, as well. Just the way that they had gone through so much already and were still sticking together was inspiring. They constantly had each other's backs, and were always fighting side-by-side. Annabeth had even told her that she never wanted to walk into a fight without her boyfriend ever again.

When Piper had first met Percy, she had pegged him and Annabeth as the awkward couple. She thought that they were probably the ones who still acted like best friends most of the time, but with a lot of awkward hand holding and blushing. That was mostly because they weren't very affectionate around others—just a lot of teasing and laughing. Percy also tended to blush a lot around Annabeth.

But Piper had soon found that they were a lot closer than they'd let on.

Once, she got up in the middle of the night for a glass of water and some fresh air, trying to calm her tingling nerves and fluttery stomach. When Piper wandered back to her cot, she sat down and stared out into the darkness of the sleeping quarters of the _Argo II_. Everyone else was asleep, and it amazed Piper how young people looked while they slept. She could've sworn that Leo looked like an eight year-old kid.

Piper's eyes wandered over to the cot next to hers—Percy's cot. But instead of just one body, sleeping soundly in the bed, she found two. Percy and Annabeth were laying together, facing each other. One of Percy's arms was wrapped around her body with his fingers curled around her shoulder, and one of her hands was tangled in his hair. Their other hands were clasped together between their bodies—Annabeth's hand resting against Percy's chest, and his resting against hers. Their legs were intertwined under the sheets, their foreheads bent together and noses rubbing. They were close enough for their stomachs to touch.

It had been an adorable scene, and Piper still smiled every time she thought about it. She'd realized that maybe they just liked to keep it private, and that their moments of temporary bliss were for just them to share. But, still, that hadn't stopped Piper from doing a tiny bit of eavesdropping when she'd stumbled across them in a sweet moment. Maybe she did have a little more of her mother in her than she thought.

She'd found them talking on the deck one morning, watching the sun rise.

Piper quietly sat on the step of the opening, leaning against the door frame and watching them. They were sitting kind of sideways, half-hugging, with Annabeth's cheek resting on Percy's shoulder. They were holding hands behind their backs.

Annabeth ran her thumb over Percy's knuckles. "You know I love you, right?"

Percy smiled softly. "Of course. What would you have done if I said no?"

"I'd have told you," she said simply.

There was a beat of silence. "Why are you asking me that, wise girl?"

Annabeth chewed her bottom lip and sighed into his shoulder. "Because we could both die, Percy. And... I want you to know exactly how I feel."

"We're always about to die, Annabeth," he murmured. "What's different?"

"Because we're about to march into this whole big thing... and..." she trailed off a little. "I don't want to do the same thing I did last time."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "What thing?"

"You remember how the last time I talked to you before you went to the Styx, we fought and I called you a coward?" she murmured. "_That_ thing. You could've died—you almost _did_ die—and I'd basically told you that we were better off without you. When you didn't come back that night... it'd scared the Hades out of me."

He chuckled. "Annabeth, I know you love me. And you know I love you."

She squeezed his hand. "I-I know... but it still made me feel awful, especially when I'd found out where you went. I don't ever want there to be any doubt."

"There isn't," he said, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Promise me you'll always remember that, okay?" she said. "Please."

Percy smiled. "I promise, Annabeth. I didn't forget this time, either, did I?"

"Can you promise me something else, too?" she whispered.

"Anything," he murmured.

"Can you promise me you'll never leave?"

Percy looked down at ocean. "But... I already have before."

She looked up at him from his shoulder. "I don't mean physically, Percy. I mean... emotionally. I don't want you to... you know. I don't want you to leave my heart."

She blushed a little, clearly embarrassed with how sappy that sounded. Percy let a lazy smile cross his face. "I promise I'll stay there forever," he murmured. "Or... as long as you want me there."

"Forever, then," Annabeth agreed.

Piper smiled to herself. It were Percy and Annabeth who taught her that maybe—just maybe—some promises weren't worth breaking.

* * *

**GAH... FEELINGS!**

**I love these two ****_so freaking much_****. I just want to be wrapped up in Percabeth feels forever because they are just... so... aghgeuniucnirufniuren.**

**Anyways, if you find any grammar errors, let me know! I'd love to fix them, you know?**

**On a slightly related note; 15 DAYS 'TIL MOA! YES!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews are very much appreciated. ;)**

**Also, I'd like to say thanks to SerendipityInSerendipity for being a great beta-reader and helping me pick out all of the grammar errors, and revising my story. :)**


End file.
